


Todo cambia (Victuuri/ Yuyuu)

by Daiki_Aki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, VictUuri, Yaoi, YuYuu
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiki_Aki/pseuds/Daiki_Aki
Summary: Yuuri quiso rehacer su vida con un nuevo amor luego de que años atrás, el que fue su novio en la adolescencia cayera en coma tras un accidente. No contaba con que Víctor despertaría e iría en su búsqueda, logrando reavivar en él esos sentimientos que parecían dormidos.*Los personajes no me pertenecen.La historia es completamente mía.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daiki★Aki  
> 13-04-2020
> 
> Hola, aquí presentando un nuevo fic (*u*). Antes que todo quiero recordarles que es una historia ficticia y que si bien yo admiro mucho a las personas que hacen grandes investigaciones para sus fics, yo no pertenezco a ese grupo (lo siento), por lo que solo averiguo la mayoría de los temas a tratar de manera muy superficial, ya que escribo más que nada para entretenerme y sacar ideas (por lo mismo también intento no profundizar mucho en asuntos médicos). A que voy con esto, voy al hecho de que seguramente no habrán siempre cosas muy realistas, en este caso, Víctor despertará de un coma donde estuvo años y seguramente no todo será como debería ser en la vida real (la recuperación, las secuelas, etc.).
> 
> Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook "Daiki no sekai". Sin más que agregar, espero que les guste <3 saben que los amo.

Víctor despertó sintiendo que había tenido un largo sueño, la voz de alguien familiar lo hizo entrar en conciencia, pero aún no podía abrir los ojos— es bueno poder verte, aunque sea una última vez —podía notar la voz cargada de tristeza, que si bien le sonaba a alguien conocido, no podía ser él, porque esa persona tenía voz de adulto y su Yuuri solo era un adolescente.

—Cariño, gracias por venir —la voz quebrada de su madre lo hacía desesperarse por querer hablar, pero algo se lo impedía— sé que es difícil, pero creo que es lo mejor para él.

—Lo entiendo, señora Nikiforov —el chico junto a él apretó su mano tras decir aquello, luego pudo sentir como unos labios se posaban sobre su frente dejando un cálido beso en ella— adiós, Vitya —fue lo último que dijo para luego alejarse y dejarlo frío, sin poder sentir el calor que la mano del otro le había estado brindando quizás por cuanto tiempo.

Después de eso solo fue silencio, no entendía que sucedía, pero necesitaba abrir los ojos y ver qué era lo que ocurría porque estaba seguro que algo pasaba, aunque no pudiera entenderlo del todo. Se esforzó una y otra vez, rogando a sus parpados que se levantaran, algo junto a él comenzó a sonar de manera molesta, parecía una alarma de algo y fue entonces cuando escuchó a varias personas entrar en la habitación, diciendo cosas que no entendía.

Alguien se acercó a él y le abrió los ojos, apuntándolo con una linterna, encandilándolo. Se quejó, un sonido gutural salió de su garganta en vez de las palabras que quería decir, pero solo aquello bastó para que las personas alrededor se sorprendieran— ¡Despertó! —gritó el hombre frente a él que poco a poco lograba verse más nítido. Intentó levantar su mano, pero solo pudo mover un par de dedos, se sentía débil, no sabía que ocurría, quería a su mamá. Pudo sentir como un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, estaba asustado.

—Tranquilo —la voz de una mujer se hizo presente y la misma le acarició el cabello en un intento de calmarlo— todo va a estar bien ahora, lo estás haciendo bien. Llamaremos a tu madre ¿Sí?

Le costaba entender lo que la mujer quería decirle, era como si hablaran idiomas distintos, pero pudo reconocer la palabra “madre” y eso lo tranquilizó. Las personas con batas blancas frente a él iban de un lado a otro, pero aquella mujer se quedó junto a él cuidándolo maternalmente hasta que su madre apareció por fin.

La mujer lloraba y agradecía a los doctores y al cielo una y otra vez, reemplazó a la enfermera que estaba junto a su hijo y fue ella quien se quedó acariciando su cabeza— todo va estar bien, todo va estar bien —le repetía mientras sus lagrimas seguían cayendo— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora, doctor? —preguntó sin apartar la mirada de su hijo, como si al hacerlo todo esto se esfumaría.

—Va a necesitar rehabilitación, cinco años en coma es mucho, aunque al ser joven tiene más probabilidades de salir relativamente bien de esto —su madre asintió y desde ahí la conversación se alargó sobre cosas que él no entendía. Por lo menos ahora se sentía seguro, estaba en los brazos de la mujer que le dio la vida y que siempre lo protegería.

Víctor había sufrido un accidente automovilístico a sus dieciséis, quedando en coma por cinco años, dejando de saber del mundo, sin sentir como el tiempo pasaba y el mundo cambiaba al igual que su cuerpo mientras su mente se mantenía encapsulada en su adolescencia. Su vida como la recordaba ya no era la misma, las personas que conocía habían cambiado, habían crecido y hecho sus vidas mientras él estaba estancado.

Recordó sus días de escuela que para él eran como si hubiesen sido ayer, era inteligente, con buenas calificaciones, con una familia que lo amaba y un novio que lo valoraba por quién era y no solo por lo que le mostraba al mundo. Ahora solo tenía a su madre, al parecer su padre se había divorciado de ella después de un par de años del accidente, porque él no estaba de acuerdo con esperar a que despertara y que su mujer se desviviera por un hijo que él ya daba por muerto; Yuuri, su novio, había hecho su vida tras seguir estudiando y no lo culpaba, le hubiese dolido que aquel chico tímido se quedara esperándolo. La vida continuaba.

Con el pasar de los días, Víctor pudo irse incorporando poco a poco, siendo visitado constantemente por médicos diferentes, cada uno por algo distinto. Su madre estaba ahí todo lo que el trabajo le permitía, después de todo, gracias a este podía sustentar todo lo que su hijo necesitaba, si lo había hecho por años bajo la incertidumbre de no saber sí despertaría, ahora con mayor razón. Su único hijo había despertado, estaba sano y con buenas observaciones de todos quienes venían a revisarlo, dándole esperanza sobre la recuperación de este.

—Lo siento, cariño —le había dicho un día al platinado quien la mayor parte del tiempo solo se dedicaba a observar y escuchar, después de todo el lenguaje era parte de lo que debía ir recuperando poco a poco con terapias y ayuda— el día en que abriste los ojos yo había… le dije al doctor que quería que te desconectaran —habló la mujer con la voz temblorosa, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos y las lágrimas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos azules idénticos a los de Víctor— no quiero que pienses que ya no te quería, solo… solo no podía seguir costeando el hospital, era demasiado difícil tener toda la carga y ahora me arrepiento —comenzó a llorar de a poco, dejando que las gotas se deslizaran por sus mejillas sin detenerlas— me arrepiento porque si lo hubiese hecho, no estarías aquí.

Víctor lo entendía, después de todo no había sido un corto tiempo. Su progenitora tenía sobre si misma todo lo que conllevaba mantener a un hijo internado, los gastos y la carga emocional eran demasiados y estaba sola. No la culpaba, de hecho, le estaba completamente agradecido por darle la oportunidad de seguir con vida, gracias a ella estaba aquí junto a ella y tenía otra oportunidad para vivir. Estiró de manera temblorosa una de sus manos y la puso sobre la pierna derecha de su madre, dándole a entender que estaba bien, que nada importaba ahora que lo peor ya había pasado; queriendo transmitirle que sería fuerte, que saldría adelante y que su esfuerzo no sería en vano.

**⋆⊷∞⊶⋆**

Víctor había tenido un proceso de recuperación bastante arduo, gracias a su motivación y al apoyo de su madre logró obtener el alta para irse a casa en unos meses, aunque debía seguir asistiendo constantemente al médico y seguir con su rehabilitación para poder en un futuro, llevar una vida normal nuevamente. El platinado quería poder valerse por sí mismo más que nada, necesitaba dejar de ser una carga para su madre y transformarse en ayuda, después de todo bastante ya había hecho ella por él.

—No te sobre esfuerces, Vitya —le decía ella— tiempo al tiempo, cuando sea el momento podrás hacer todo lo que quieras, pero por ahora no hagas más de lo que puedas. Debes recuperarte.

La mujer estaba preocupada, sabía que el progreso de su hijo avanzaba a pasos agigantados, pero era porque él estaba haciendo más de lo que le indicaban— tranquila, mamá. El doctor dice que estoy bien, que voy por buen camino —respondía para calmarla, no era su intención darle más problemas.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría, Víctor más pensaba y recordaba. Todo a su alrededor se veía tan distinto, las calles que habían sido remodeladas, la tienda de la esquina que ya no existía y ahora era un café, los vecinos de en frente ya no vivían ahí y la niña de al lado a la que siempre le obsequiaba dulces ya era una adolescente.

De vez en cuando caminaba hacia la que había sido su escuela, encontrándola diferente ya que se veía con mas protecciones para que los escolares no escaparan, el color de las murallas también había cambiado y obviamente sus alumnos, aunque no los viera lo sabía. El estar frente a ese lugar le recordaba sus días con Yuuri, su primer beso, el tomarse de las manos para caminar hacia casa, su nariz fría en el invierno y su cuerpo tembloroso cuando lo abrazaba repentinamente. Yuuri había sido alguien muy importante en su vida y ya no estaba, no lo culpaba, su madre le había contado que el chico de cabellos negros había ido a visitarlo a diario durante el primer año, leyéndole constantemente, hablándole sobre la escuela y lo mucho que lo extrañaba ahí, llorando a su lado por la preocupación de que no volviera a abrir los ojos nunca más; El segundo año no pudo ir tan seguido debido a los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, Yuuri tenía que seguir con su vida, no podía dejar de lado su futuro por alguien que no se sabía si sobreviviría o no; luego de eso la madre de Víctor le había dicho que era mejor si no iba más, ella habló con Yuuri diciéndole que necesitaba seguir con su vida en vez de aferrarse a una persona con la que tal vez no tendría un futuro, tuvo que hablarle con frialdad para ello ya que ella adoraba al muchacho casi tanto como a su hijo y solo quería su felicidad. Fue así como el de chico de lentes decidió no seguir con aquello que le hacía daño y rehacer su vida aprovechando que se cambiaría de ciudad por sus estudios.

Víctor supo que el día en que lo desconectarían Yuuri había ido a visitarlo, a decirle un último adiós. Su madre no se lo había dicho, pero él lo había oído y sentido, sabía que no era un sueño ni parte de su imaginación, ya que gracias a él abrió los ojos. Había sentido desesperación al no querer que se fuera, que lo abandonara tan repentinamente, de seguro su cuerpo reacciono al escuchar nuevamente su voz después de tanto tiempo.

El platinado volvió a emprender su caminata, pensando en cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si jamás hubiera ocurrido aquel accidente ¿Aun estarían juntos? No lo sabía y tal vez nunca lo sabría, porque Yuuri ya no estaba ahí y no tenía idea de como contactarlo.

— ¡Yuri! —la voz familiar lo hizo voltear, como si la presencia de la otra persona lo llamará y entonces lo vio. Estaba más alto, aunque sus lentes eran prácticamente los mismos que usaba en la escuela— ¡Espérame!

—Eres muy lento, me aburro —respondió otro chico muy cerca de él, era rubio, con el cabello largo y más alto que Yuuri, tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y estiraba su mano hacia el azabache.

Víctor quiso gritar el nombre de aquel que aún lo traía enamorado, aun después de tantos años, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Yuuri tomaba la mano del rubio para después besarlo en los labios.

—Que pesado —le decía fingiendo enojo mientras el otro reía.

Continuará…


	2. 2

— ¿Hola? —dijo con un nudo en la garganta, Yuuri sabía que si ella lo estaba llamando solo podían haber dos razones. Víctor había despertado o decidiría desconectarlo.

—Yuuri, cariño. Lamento molestarte —la voz al otro lado intentaba sonar fuerte, pero el temblor en ella denotaba que estaba cerca de llorar— tomé una decisión y creo que es justo comunicártela.

Yuuri a pesar de haber dejado de visitar al que fue su novio, seguía contactándose de vez en cuando con la madre de este para saber alguna noticia. Todos los años en el cumpleaños de Víctor, esa era a fecha donde se enteraba de que no había ningún cambio en el platinado y solo por eso ahora ella se sentía con el deber de comunicarle de su decisión.

¿Qué si le dolía? Por supuesto que sí, sentía como si le arrancaran el corazón de un solo tirón, porque aun el sentimiento de amor estaba instalado en su pecho, esperando por alguna señal positiva. Quería verlo, aunque fuera una última vez, quería ir y decirle cuanto lo amaba todavía, disculparse por no ser más fuerte y seguir a su lado visitándolo, acompañarlo en su último momento.

Se decidió a ir, comprometiéndose con la madre de Víctor a que estaría ahí el mismo día en que lo desconectarían y así ella tampoco estaría sola. Le debía mucho, ella siempre lo había apoyado en su relación con Víctor, dándole un hogar al cual pertenecer ya que sus padres vivían en Japón y él estaba ahí, en estados unidos con su hermana, en busca de un mejor futuro. La señora Nikiforov lo acogió en su hogar y fue como una madre para él cada vez que necesito conversar, cuando se sentía menos, cuando quería desahogarse y cuando necesitó un abrazo cariñoso. Su hermana trabajaba mucho para mantenerlos a ambos, además de ser joven y tener sus propias metas, por ello no podía estar pendiente de Yuuri al cien por ciento y Yuuri decidía no dar problemas sacando buenas calificaciones y no diciéndole todo lo que ocurría en su vida.

Respiró hondo y arregló su mochila para poder ir a la que fue su ciudad con anterioridad, sentía que el aire se le escapaba rápidamente de los pulmones, obligándolo a inhalar y exhalar con mayor frecuencia. Tal vez estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, no lo sabía y tampoco quería saberlo, ahora tenía otra prioridad porque el tiempo estaba en contra. Debía llegar a ver a Víctor una última vez.

—Hey ¿Donde vas tan apurado? —preguntó una voz conocida cuando chocó con él, Yuri era algo así como su amigo, alguien con quien hablaba de vez en cuando y que lo regañaba cada vez que lo veía nervioso o triste.

—Ah, tengo algo que hacer —respondió rápidamente, iba atrasado por lo que no podía quedarse conversando, ni dar explicaciones— te cuento más tarde —le dijo y se fue dejando al otro intrigado.

Tomó el bus que se dirigía a su destino y se sentó en uno de los asientos de en medio, al lado de la ventana, quería ir mirando el paisaje para así poder pensar. Se puso sus auriculares y reprodujo en su celular su lista de canciones en modo aleatorio, saliéndole una que era de aquella época, una que solía escuchar seguido con Víctor e incluso cantarla. Podía escuchar la voz de este en su cabeza, las risas al inventar la letra en las partes que no se la sabía e incluso sentir aquel calor que le llenaba el pecho cada vez que estaban juntos y sin preocupaciones; pero esos días habían quedado atrás.

Víctor le había enseñado muchas cosas, lo había dejado mostrarse tal cual era y él también se había mostrado de la misma forma. Si bien el platinado le gustó desde la primera vez que lo vio, se enamoró de él luego de conocerlo más; no era perfecto, a veces incluso parecía superficial, tenía su lado triste y los problemas familiares en ocasiones lo agobiaban, pero jamás dejaba que su sonrisa se desvaneciera, menos para Yuuri. Víctor era una persona sensible y preocupada, fuerte y amable, incluso podía mostrarse idiota en ocasiones, destruyendo por completo la imagen de perfección que tenía Yuuri sobre él.

Ni cuenta dio cuando su parada estaba cerca, si no hubiese sido porque era la última, de seguro estaría dos calles más lejos de lo que debería. Se bajó apresurado y desorientado debido a que su mente aun estaba sumergida en los recuerdos, pensando en si tan solo tuviese otra oportunidad, si Víctor despertara milagrosamente en el momento en que le hablara, pero esas cosas solo ocurrían en las películas y no debía ilusionarse.

Caminó unos cuantos metros hacía una calle que ya conocía bien y encontró el hospital, entró de inmediato dirigiéndose al piso donde sabía que ella se encontraría, después de todo, conocía el lugar bastante bien al haber pasado casi un año ahí cuando todo comenzó.

—Yuuri ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó la mujer al verlo llegar, lo abrazó con cariño para luego mirarlo a los ojos— has crecido ¿Cómo ha ido todo? —quería hacerle todas las preguntas ahora porque de seguro el chico querría irse apenas pudiera despedirse adecuadamente, sabía que Yuuri nunca había sido bueno confrontando situaciones complejas.

—He estado bien, falta un año para graduarme —respondió mientras sonreía levemente, quería darle tranquilidad a la madre del platinado.

—Eso es genial, cariño.

Hablaron unos minutos más, el azabache dejó en claro lo que ella ya sabía, que se iría apenas terminara su visita. La mujer habló con el doctor y luego de eso Yuuri pudo entrar, viendo como nada había cambiado en aquella habitación desde la última vez que la había visitado, solo las facciones del platinado que se veían más maduras debido al pasar del tiempo, después de todo ya era un adulto, aun si no había despertado. Los años pasaban incluso si el otro no despertaba.

Yuuri se acercó lentamente y lo observó unos segundos antes de inclinarse y besar suavemente los labios de Víctor, sintió como los propios temblaban y cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, no quería que fuera una despedida triste ya que sabía que la persona frente a él estaría mejor si lo dejaban marcharse, si dejaba de estar en una constante lucha por su vida. Por fin podría descansar.

—Es bueno poder verte, aunque sea una última vez —dijo bajito, para que solo él lo escuchara y se alejó. Esto era todo lo que podía soportar, necesitaba irse de ahí pronto por su `propio bienestar.

Intercambió un par de palabras con la señora Nikiforov y se retiró del lugar casi corriendo, aun con más rapidez que con la que había llegado. Tomó el autobús sin saber siquiera como había llegado hasta la parada, se puso sus auriculares, pero no encendió la música, su mente estaba en otro sitio. Aquellas palabras habían sido las ultimas, realmente no lo volvería a ver nunca más y eso le dolía, antes tenía la certeza de que estaría en el hospital y que tal vez podría visitarlo si le daba la gana, pero ahora ya no tendría esa oportunidad nuevamente. Lo había perdido del todo.

_“Puedes pasar por mi?”_

Escribió en un mensaje impulsivo que envió a Yuri, la única persona cercana que tenía en ese momento. Si bien le había contado sobre Víctor, se había guardado para él los detalles del coma, hablándole solo de una separación repentina y no ahondando en detalles. Ahora necesitaba de su apoyo, así que le diría, aunque tenía miedo de que este lo regañara por ser un cobarde y huir.

_“No”_

_“Hay problema”_

Respondió el otro, logrando que el primer mensaje dejara a Yuuri con un nudo en la garganta que solo duro el segundo que tardó en llegar el siguiente mensaje. No estaba para bromas, pero Yuri no lo sabía, así que no podía culparlo por como lo hacía sentir en ese instante.

Al bajar del bus se encontró de frente con el rubio, una vez abajo su cuerpo reaccionó solo, lanzándose a sus brazos y llorando en su hombro sin darle ninguna explicación; esperando que el otro lo apartara y le preguntara algo, cosa que no sucedió. Yuri solo correspondió el abrazo y se quedó en silencio a la espera de que el azabache dejara de llorar y se calmara.

—Gr- gracias —dijo Yuuri de manera entrecortada una vez que las lágrimas pararon y el nudo en su garganta se deshizo.

Caminaron lado a lado hasta llegar al complejo habitacional donde residían los estudiantes de la universidad a la que asistían, sentándose en el suelo del pasillo, fuera de la puerta que daba a la habitación de Yuuri—ahora dime —exigió el rubio al ver que su amigo ya podía hablar con un poco de normalidad. No entendía que sucedía, pero no podía simplemente dejarlo así o tratarlo mal cuando ya se veía bastante desdichado.

El de lentes dejó que las palabras salieran de su boca una tras otra, sin pensarlas demasiado, dejando que su voz expresara todo aquello que sentía, todo lo que había sucedido y lo que se había guardado tanto tiempo. Le dejó saber al otro sobre sus preocupaciones que ya no tenían cabida al no estar Víctor en este mundo y lloró de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas y esperando que fuera la última.

Yuri se mantuvo en silencio nuevamente, era extraño en él, pero realmente quería ayudar. Necesitaba ser empático y estar como soporte, eso era lo que implicaba ser amigo de alguien y Yuuri era el primero que hacía en ese lugar. Entendió lo complicado de todo, creyó que si hubiese sido él, tal vez habría abandonado antes porque no podría haber vivido en la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaría y fríamente hubiese pensado que sería mejor desconectar al sujeto luego de un año.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de un acurrucado Yuuri en medio del pasillo, quien abrazaba sus piernas y sorbía su nariz en un intento de despejarla luego de haber sacado toda su tristeza y frustración entre llanto y palabras— ya no tienes que pensar en eso, ahora es una etapa cerrada, porque no se puede hacer nada al respecto —comentó mientras dejaba que el otro apoyara la cabeza sobre la suya— tú estás vivo y debes seguir, completar tus metas y luego tener nuevas.

—Seguramente él habría querido eso…

— ¿A quién le importa? Tú quieres eso, me lo has dicho. Eso es lo único que importa ahora —aclaró, no quería que el azabache se quedara con la sensación de que le debía algo a ese tal Víctor, ya bastante había hecho manteniéndose a su lado.

Yuuri soltó una pequeña risa, no porque le pareciera gracioso el comentario, sino porque así era Yuri realmente, directo y frío la mayor parte del tiempo. Esa parte del rubio lo ayudaba a ver las cosas con mayor claridad cuando sentía que todo se nublaba a su alrededor, era como un golpe de realidad. A veces, literalmente venía acompañado con un golpe.

—Gracias —volvió a decir y por fin se estaba sintiendo un poco en paz, hasta que su teléfono sonó, mostrando en la pantalla el nombre “Señora Nikiforov”.

Por la mirada de Yuuri, el rubio entendió quien era. De seguro sería por el funeral y esas cosas, el problema era que estaba seguro que Yuuri no soportaría otra despedida, así que le quitó el celular, colgó la llamada y bloqueó el numero de todos lados— no es necesario que sigas en contacto —le dijo firmemente y le devolvió el aparato.

—Pero si ella necesita ayuda ¿Y si se siente mal? —preguntó preocupado.

—No puedes ayudarla si tu también estás mal, primero debes mejorar tú y luego podrás ser útil —Yuri miró fijamente a los ojos de su acompañante, dándole a entender que esto era más como una orden que una sugerencia. De todos modos sabía que Yuuri haría lo que quisiera, porque si bien parecía tímido, tenía su carácter debajo de toda esa timidez.

—Tienes razón —admitió mientras ambos se levantaban del piso. Iría a verla cuando estuviera listo, la visitaría para saber si estaba bien en vez de llamarla. Por ahora se dedicaría a sanar él, aunque sonara egoísta.

**⋆⊷∞⊶⋆**

Aproximadamente un año había pasado desde que Víctor había sido desconectado y muchas cosas habían pasado en la vida de Yuuri. Logró graduarse, aunque aún no encontraba un trabajo relacionado con su carrera; Terminó en una relación con Yuri, que si bien al principio parecía extraña, terminó por formalizarse hacía un par de meses y ahora estaba en camino a visitar junto a su novio a la señora Nikiforov para saber sobre ella. Esperaba que se encontrara bien.

**Continuará…**


	3. 3

El decidir visitar a la señora Nikiforov no fue fácil, sobre todo ahora que estaba viviendo por su cuenta al ya no estar estudiando, pero sentía que le debía demasiado y para retribuirle un poco necesitaba decirle que estaba bien y asegurarse de que ella también lo estuviera. El cambio de lugar había puesto bastante carga sobre sus hombros, después de todo ahora trabajaba momentáneamente en un lugar donde no tenía una gran remuneración, pero con la cual podía llegar a fin de mes y a la vez rentar un pequeño lugar para vivir.

Yuri lo visitaba seguido, al rubio aún le quedaba un año en la universidad y por lo tanto se mantenía en los dormitorios. No vivirían juntos aún puesto que solo llevaban dos meses como pareja, aunque llevaran más tiempo como amigos, ambos sentían que debían cimentar su noviazgo con tiempo y dedicación para luego poder compartir un techo. Además estaba el hecho de que quedaban cosas del pasado por superar.

—Necesitas cerrar un ciclo, lo entiendo —le había dicho Yuri un día, cuando tímidamente le confesó lo que quería hacer, estaba asustado de que este se enojara pensando que él aun no dejaba ir el pasado.

—Algo así —respondió mientras movía nerviosamente su pierna izquierda. Estaban en su habitación, ambos sentados sobre la cama— me gustaría que me acompañaras. Sé que tienes cosas que hacer también, pero…

—Pero te sentirás más tranquilo si vamos juntos.

—No —con esa última palabra se atrevió a mirar a Yuri a los ojos— no es por eso, es porque creo que debes verme cerrar ese ciclo para que nuestra relación vaya bien.

Yuri se sintió aliviado de saber aquello, por alguna razón siempre sentía que estaba compitiendo con ese tal Víctor a pesar de que no debería. Yuuri era el único que podía hacerle perder un poco la confianza en sí mismo, aunque jamás se lo diría, ni se lo demostraría; era demasiado orgulloso para ello.

—No necesitas probarme nada, pero iré —tomó las manos de su novio entre las suyas, estaban frías, seguramente porque se sentía nervioso— estamos juntos, no te dejaré solo.

Yuuri sonrió y se atrevió a acortar la distancia para darle un suave beso en los labios a su novio, Yuri había logrado que él volviera a tener confianza en sí mismo ya que nunca le dejaba las cosas fáciles, pero si lo acompañaba en cada pequeño obstáculo que atravesaba a la hora de estudiar. Esa noche durmieron juntos ya que era fin de semana, habían acordado que solo esos días compartirían su tiempo ya que de lunes a viernes ambos tenían responsabilidades que atender y terminaban cansados.

El día en que Yuuri visitaría a la madre de Víctor, llegó más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, causándole una enorme ansiedad que solo pudo ser aplacada por la firmeza con la que Yuri sostenía su mano en todo momento, mostrándole que estaba ahí para él.

—Solo es una visita, no es nada del otro mundo —intentó suavizar la situación el rubio mientras caminaban por una calle poco transitada. Yuuri observaba todo a su alrededor, obviamente reconocía el lugar a pesar de estar tan cambiado— hey ¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó cuando notó que el otro no le respondía.

—Esa fue mi escuela —dijo Yuuri a su pareja mientras le mostraba el edificio que había cambiado con el tiempo, ahora a su parecer lucía más como una cárcel. Observó el lugar con nostalgia, le traía tantos recuerdos, cosas que jamás volverían aunque quisiera, pero que lograban que se preguntara que hubiese pasado si Víctor no hubiera tenido aquel accidente o si de algún modo existiera el milagro de que estuviera despierto aquella vez que fue a visitarlo; tal vez no estaría con Yuri ahora, estaría en los brazos de aquel platinado que le robo el sueño tantas veces.

—Se ve bastante desagradable —el rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos con aquellas palabras.

—Sí, tienes razón —admitió con una sonrisa leve y volvió a caminar, tenían cosas que hacer y era mejor terminar rápido.

Yuri sabía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su novio, no era tonto. Entendía bien que este debía estar rememorando los momentos que tuvo con otra persona, con alguien que ya no existía en este mundo y en cierto modo se sintió aliviado por ello, porque estaba seguro de que si no hubiese sido de esa manera, Yuuri y él no estarían juntos ahora. Se sintió un poco mal por pensar de esa manera, su novio estaba nostálgico y él estaba siendo egoísta, no estaba bien.

Él había conocido al azabache con aquella carga, aunque no se enteró de ella hasta mucho después, aún así se hicieron pareja y con ello Yuri estaba aceptando todo de su compañero. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera por alguien, tan entrometido en la vida de alguien más, tan interesado en otra persona además de sí mismo o su abuelo… tan enamorado. Yuuri le generaba muchos sentimientos nuevos, entre ellos estuvo el miedo de ser rechazado cuando se decidió a declararse, pensando que los fantasmas del pasado harían que el azabache se negara a dar un paso hacia adelante.

—Compremos unos pastelillos ahí —dijo el de ojos verdes mientras apuntaba a una tienda cercana a la escuela— no es bueno llegar con las manos vacías —pudo ver como el azabache sonreía ampliamente por la idea, logrando que él se sintiera aliviado haber podido cambiar aquella expresión dolorosa en el rostro ajeno.

—Eso sería perfecto.

—Todas mis ideas lo son —respondió y se adelantó a la tienda a paso rápido, dejando a su pareja atrás. A veces le gustaba ser perseguido por Yuuri, lo hacía sentirse importante.

— ¡Yuri! —gritó su novio cuando ya se habían distanciado un poco.

—Eres muy lento, me aburro —dijo el chico a la vez que estiraba su mano hacia atrás para que el otro la tomara.

Yuuri caminó más rápido, alcanzando la mano que se extendía hacia él, tirando de ella para luego alcanzar los labios de su rubio y besarlo. Sabía que de algún modo Yuri se ponía celoso de que él pensara en Víctor, pero no podía evitarlo, lo único que estaba en sus manos era demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, que el platinado era su pasado y el rubio su presente.

—Que pesado —dijo en un fingido tono molesto mientras fruncía el ceño.

Por un momento Yuuri sintió algo extraño, una necesidad de voltear como si alguien lo llamara en silencio. Giró su cabeza, pero solo vio algunas personas paseando por la misma calle y un hombre de cabello corto y canoso que llamaba la atención por el color de su cabello. Volvió a mirar hacia adelante y se adentraron en la tienda, comprando algunos pasteles para luego ir a visitar a la señora Nikiforov, esperaba que ella aún viviera en el mismo lugar o el viaje habría sido en vano.

Mientras tanto Víctor se dirigía a casa, su corazón latía rápidamente por el encuentro reciente ¿Realmente había sido Yuuri? Tal vez se había confundido… No. Era imposible que él, quien pensaba constantemente en los días ya pasados, se equivocara en algo como eso. Aquel había sido Yuuri, su Yuuri… el Yuuri de aquel rubio. Tras ese pensamiento su pecho se oprimió, aunque pensaba en que debía estar feliz por él, era obvio que había seguido hacia adelante y rehecho su vida.

—Lindo ¿Qué ocurre? —la voz de su madre lo hizo darse cuenta de que había llegado a casa, sin siquiera saber cómo y que debía traer un rostro extraño, ya que ella lucía preocupada.

—No es nada, mamá —la tranquilizó y sonrió. No le diría que vio a su ex novio, menos que este ya tenía una nueva pareja, porque si lo decía en voz alta se haría más real para él y no necesitaba aquello en ese momento— solo estoy un poco cansado, mientras caminaba recordé muchas cosas.

—Entiendo ¿Quieres un té o algo? ¿Tal vez ir a dormir? —el platinado negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá un momento— está bien, entonces conversemos un poco —si instinto de madre estaba alerta, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no podía obligarlo a externalizar sus sentimientos, por lo que solo le quedaba esperar a que su Vitya quisiera conversar sobre el asunto.

Víctor se sintió más tranquilo una vez que empezaron a hablar de varias cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que había en su cabeza en ese momento, lo ayudó a despejarse un poco y dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. En medio del chisme sobre la vecina que engañaba a su marido, el timbre sonó logrando interrumpirlos.

—Yo iré —dijo el platinado, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba a abrir. No hacía mucho durante el día ya que se había enfocado en recuperarse por completo, además que pasaba en controles médicos y ejercitándose para recuperar por completo el estado físico que debería tener un hombre de su edad y estatura; por eso mismo le gustaba hacer cosas pequeñas como ir a abrir la puerta, regar las plantas y ayudar en la cocina.

—Está bien, lindo —respondió dejándolo hacer lo que quería.

Víctor abrió la puerta rápidamente— ¿Si? —preguntó antes de enfocar su mirada, dándose cuenta que frente a él estaban las persona en las que menos quería pensar en ese instante. Sintió nuevamente su pecho oprimirse y unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

Yuuri por su lado había estado nervioso en todo momento, incluso al tocar el timbre. Cuando la puerta se abrió por fin sintió como si su corazón se detuviera en ese instante, estaba viendo un fantasma.

—Vitya —murmuró el azabache para luego desvanecerse, siendo atrapado instantáneamente por el rubio que lo acompañaba.

— ¡Yuuri! —gritó el platinado mientras avanzaba preocupado hacía aquel que había sido su pareja.

**Continuará…**


	4. 4

Yuuri no había alcanzado a pensar en nada, su cabeza no había logrado analizar bien siquiera que era lo estaba delante de sus ojos. Su corazón fue el único en reaccionar instantáneamente y latir con fuerza, apresurado como si quisiera salir a encontrarse con el de aquel hombre de hermosos ojos azules; pero no alcanzó a hacer nada, porque en el momento justo en que su cerebro no pudo procesar la información, se fue a negro.

En un acto reflejo, los brazos del rubio alcanzaron a sostener el cuerpo de su novio antes de que cayera al piso, sintiéndose aliviado de no dejarlo a la deriva y a la vez preocupado por la situación.

Por su parte Víctor se acercó asustado, el encontrarse a Yuuri de frente había sido una sorpresa y más aun el verlo descompensarse de aquella manera. Estiró su mano derecha en un intento de alcanzar a quién le producía tantos sentimientos, pero fue apartado bruscamente de un manotazo por parte del de ojos verdes quien parecía mirarlo con furia.

— ¿No nos dejarás pasar? —preguntó con un claro tono molesto en su voz, no era como si realmente quisiera entrar a esa casa ahora que veía a aquel sujeto frente a frente, pero no tenía opción; no dejaría a un Yuuri desmayado a la intemperie.

—¿Qué pasó? —se escuchó la voz de una mujer, para luego aparecer tras el platinado observando la situación. Podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, pero ahora lo más importante era que el azabache había perdido el conocimiento— Vitya, déjalos pasar. Vamos muévete, cariño —la voz dulce que utilizó, logró hacer reaccionar a su hijo quien dejó espacio suficiente para que la pareja entrara en la casa. Se sentía extraño, quería ser él quien sostuviera en sus brazos a aquel que fue su novio… aquel que aun le generaba intensos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior.

Yuri levantó con un poco de esfuerzo el cuerpo de su novio y se adentró en el lugar— buenas tardes —saludó intentando sonar amable, queriendo separar lo que sentía de sus modales, pero le era bastante complicado con su personalidad tan explosiva ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justamente ahora?

—Buenas tardes, lindo —respondió la mujer— por aquí —indicó para guiar al rubio hacía la sala donde estaba el sofá, con la intención de que acomodara a Yuuri en aquel lugar. Sabía que debía haber sido un shock bastante grande para el chico el hecho de ver a Víctor en la entrada, después de todo no había logrado contactarlo para avisarle sobre la recuperación de su hijo.

Yuri dejó el cuerpo de su pareja recostado sobre el sofá, cuando se percató que Víctor quería acercarse, se interpuso como una barrera. Iba a decir algo, pero Yuuri comenzó a moverse poco a poco y en su distracción, el rubio no pudo detener al platinado quien pasó por su lado, agachándose rápidamente junto al azabache y tomando su mano mientras lo miraba con preocupación.

―Yuuri ―lo llamó con cariño y el otro levantó sus parpados lentamente, para luego abrir grandes sus ojos por la impresión, sentándose con rapidez mientras apretaba la mano que sostenía la suya.

―Vitya ―susurró. No entendía que pasaba, pero si era un sueño no tenía ganas de despertar.

―De algún modo parece que está vivo ―comentó el rubio refiriéndose a Víctor, ganándose por fin la atención de su novio. Entendía que esto debía ser difícil, pero no se dejaría apartar.

― ¿Vivo? ¿Cómo…? ―balbuceó sin entender, su mente era un caos, había sido más fácil pensar que era un sueño, pero claramente esta era la realidad. La calidez de esa mano no podía ser una ilusión y mucho menos esa voz que a pesar de que parecía haber madurado, podía reconocerla con facilidad.

Yuuri miró nuevamente al platinado y estiró su mano libre para tocar el flequillo de este, observando esos hermosos ojos azules que recordaba con claridad, como si solo ayer se hubiesen visto por ultima vez. Como si el día anterior hubiera sido el momento de su ultimo adiós y ahora el tiempo hubiera retrocedido para darles otra oportunidad, pero la vida no era un cuento de hadas y si así fuera, quien escribía su historia parecía no querer verlo vivir tranquilo.

―Desperté poco después de que fuiste a verme… escuché tu voz ―el platinado besó la mano de aquel que había sido su pareja, pero el contacto no duró mucho tiempo antes de que Yuri le arrebatara la mano que sostenía, rompiendo la atmosfera que se había creado entre él y su Yuuri.

―Si fue hace tanto tiempo ¿Por qué no lo contactaste? ―preguntó al tiempo que tomaba a Víctor desde la camisa y lo levantaba confrontándolo― Si tanto te importaba, lo hubieses buscado o llamado… ¡Algo! ―estaba enojado, dentro de él también se mezclaba todo. Estaba asustado de perder a la persona de quien se había enamorado, estaba furioso por aquel sujeto que pudo haberle dado felicidad a Yuuri y no hizo nada, apareciendo ahora como si nada.

― ¡Yura, suéltalo! ―Yuuri estaba alarmado, no sabía si el platinado estaba bien de salud o podía tener alguna secuela, le asustaba perderlo de nuevo ahora que lo había encontrado nuevamente― ¡Basta!

―Intentamos llamar, pero Yuuri había bloqueado mi numero ―aclaró la señora Nkiforov. Ella se encontraba de pie, observando, pero sin intención de interceder en nada. No sabía que estaba bien hacer y que no, por otro lado, sabía que su Víctor no estaba débil ya que se había rehabilitado casi por completo― pensé que ya no quería más de esta situación y era justo dejarlo vivir su vida, así que tampoco dejé que Víctor lo contactara.

Yuri soltó al platinado mientras chasqueaba su lengua, miró a Yuuri quien comenzó a llorar silenciosamente en su lugar y lo abrazó enseguida. No podía ser egoísta en ese momento y pensar en él, ya que quien tenía la situación más difícil en ese instante era el azabache― lo siento ―se disculpó mientras su novio se refugiaba contra su pecho.

Víctor no sabía que decir, no sabía tratar con las personas cuando lloraban, además Yuuri ya estaba siendo consolado por su pareja actual y él ya era parte del pasado. Por mucho que quisiera no podía retroceder el tiempo, si tan solo hubiera despertado un poco antes, cuando su amado le había hablado despidiéndose; sí hubiese tenido la fuerza suficiente en ese momento de agarrar su mano, tal vez la historia ahora sería distinta. Sinceramente no le importaba el tercero de esta situación, solo le preocupaba el azabache y su tendencia a decaer con facilidad.

―Yuuri, si sigues llorando tu rostro se inflamará y te veras feo ―fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras se ganaba una mirada amenazante del rubio y otra de aprehensión de su madre, pero nada de eso le importó luego de escuchar la suave risa del más bajo― ¿Qué tal un chocolate caliente? ―ofreció y pudo ver como el rostro de este se asomaba desde su escondite.

― ¿Crees que eso arreglará…?

―Me encantaría ―respondió Yuuri interrumpiendo al rubio, pero sin separarse de él.

―Entonces iré a preparar todo.

Víctor se retiró con una sonrisa por su pequeña victoria, había logrado que el azabache riera y eso ya era un avance para él.

—Discúlpenlo, aún es un poco inmaduro —dijo la señora Nikiforov mientras su hijo se retiraba y ella aprovechaba de sentarse en un sillón.

Los Yuris volvieron al sofá y se acomodaron, el rubio no dejó de abrazar a su novio en ningún momento, como si repentinamente pudiera aparecer el platinado a robárselo— no se preocupe —comentó el de ascendencia japonesa y se acomodó mejor, evitando que su pareja lo abrazara, pero dándole la mano ya que estaban en una casa ajena y sentía que estar tan pegados era una falta de respeto— yo realmente lamento esto, tomé una decisión apresurada.

—Tú no podías saber que esto pasaría —dijo Yuri firmemente— solo hiciste lo que creíste mejor para ti.

—Y eso está bien, Yuuri. Estuviste mucho tiempo junto a Vitya, merecías dejar esa etapa atrás y seguir adelante —la mujer sabía que esto era parte de la vida y, aunque seguramente sería doloroso para su hijo y hubiera arrepentimientos de por medio, no se podía cambiar el pasado— mírate ahora, te veo feliz y este jovencito parece que te cuida bien.

Yuuri asintió con una sonrisa, no era mentira aquello, definitivamente estaba mejor que en la temporada donde el platinado se hallaba en coma y no sabían que pasaría con él.

—Listo —la voz animada de Víctor hizo acto de presencia, llegando a la sala con una bandeja donde llevaba las tazas con el chocolate caliente y un par de platos con galletas— aquí tienen —dejó las cosas sobre la mesa de centro y el azabache recordó que habían traído algunos pasteles.

—Yuri ¿Dónde está la bolsa con lo que trajimos? —preguntó.

—Debieron caerse afuera —dijo el rubio recordando que se le había resbalado de la mano al sostener a su novio cuando este se desmayó en la entrada.

—No pasa nada, después limpio —habló la madre de Víctor quitándole importancia al asunto— con lo que pasó, creo que eso no es prioridad. Ahora coman, el azúcar los animará.

—Ten, Yuuri. A ti te gustaban mucho estas de canela —el de ojos azules levantó el plato con las galletas nombradas y se las extendió al azabache.

—Ahora prefiere las de limón —dijo el rubio antes de que su novio pudiera tomar una— las cosas cambian.

No le importó ganarse una mirada de regaño por parte de Yuuri, con esas palabras quería dejarle en claro a su “rival”, que, así como el gusto de su chico por los dulces ya no era el mismo, pasaba igual con sus sentimientos románticos. Yuuri había cambiado con el tiempo, estaba seguro de que lo que ahora sentía era solo debido a los recuerdos.

—Eso no significa que no me gusten estas, Yura —aclaró enojado por la actitud del otro, mientras tomaba una de canela y se la comía. Entendía los celos, pero le era difícil aceptarlos cuando ya tenía bastante con que lidiar. Una pareja no debía dar más problemas cuando él ya tenía uno.

El ambiente se tornó tenso y nadie sabía cómo aligerarlo, era una situación complicada de la que tal vez la pareja debería haber huido apenas el azabache había recobrado el conocimiento.

—Él tiene razón, así que me gustaría conocerte de nuevo, Yuuri ¿Crees que podamos mantener el contacto? —Víctor preguntó directo mientras le pasaba su celular al otro— puedes anotar tu número aquí.

Yuuri no se esperaba aquello, en realidad no se había esperado nada ese día ya que todo era nuevo. Miró al rubio como si este pudiera darle una respuesta, pero fue completamente ignorado; Yuri miró en otra dirección y el azabache lo tomó como un “haz lo que quieras” y eso hizo. Tomó el teléfono y anotó su número a la vez que entendía que había sido un error quedarse a compartir como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba haciéndole mal a Yuri y a sí mismo.

—Aquí tienes —devolvió el aparato y se puso de pie, tirando de la mano de su pareja y sorprendiendo a Víctor con su acción— disculpa, pero creo que por ahora es mucho para mi… para nosotros —explicó sin especificar si con ese “nosotros” se refería a Yuri y él o a Víctor y él.

—Lo entendemos, lindo —intervino la señora Nikiforov, ya que sabía que su hijo podía actuar con imprudencia, después de todo su mente se había quedado detenida en su adolescencia de cierto modo— es mejor que vayan a casa y conversen bien.

—Gracias.

Los Yuris caminaron hacia la puerta, siendo el rubio quien salió primero— gracias por recibirnos, adiós —dijo soltando la mano de su novio y dejándolo atrás. No quería oír que palabras usaría para despedirse.

—Nos vemos. Espero que mantengamos el contacto, Vitya —Yuuri sonrió contento de saber que esta no sería la ultima vez que lo vería— hasta pronto, señora Nikiforov —le dio un beso en la mejilla a la mujer y caminó hacia afuera.

No pudo avanzar mucho antes de que el platinado lo detuviera tomándolo de la mano.

―Yuuri, no me daré por vencido solo porque encontraste a alguien más ―la convicción en su voz le mostraba al azabache que Víctor hablaba en serio― sé que tu amor por mi aún está aquí ―dijo mientras ponía sus dedos sobre el pecho del más bajo logrando que este se sonrojara.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
